Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has been widely applied to television sets, handsets, displays and other electronic products due to its light weight, thinness, low power consumption and other advantages.
In order to further improve a display effect of the liquid crystal display and enhance its transmissivity, the technology of Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching (ADS) has been widely applied to the liquid crystal displays, where pixel electrodes or common electrodes are set, in the ADS mode, as slit electrodes or plate-like electrodes as needed in practice, and a multidimensional electric field is formed by an electric field generated at the edges of the slit electrodes in the same plane and an electric field generated between the slit electrode layer and the plate-like electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules between the slit electrodes and above the electrodes in a liquid crystal cell can be rotated, to improve the operation efficiency of the liquid crystals and enhance the light transmission efficiency.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an electrode structure in the prior art, and as illustrated in FIG. 1, the existing electrode structure includes a corner area 1 and a middle area 2, where an electric field in the X direction may be generated by a vertical electrode 10 in the corner area, and an electric field in the Y direction may be generated by a transverse electrode 11 in the corner area, so that liquid crystal molecules can be rotated by both the electric field in the X direction and the electric field in the Y direction, to have light transmitted therethrough. However, when a display panel is subjected to an external force, the voltage in the pressed area may change, thus resulting in the change of the electric field in the X direction and the change of the electric field in the Y direction in the pressed area, so that the liquid crystal molecules may be abnormally rotated, resulting in the phenomenon of Trace mura, and the Trace mura generated in the corner area may be pushed by the external force to between pixels, resulting in a large number of Trace mura, and when the external force is removed, the liquid crystal molecules need to be restored to their initial arrangement, but it may be slow or impossible for them to be restored to the initial arrangement due to being hindered by the electric field in the Y direction, thus degrading a display effect.